


Too many copies

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [16]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Копирование "Судьбы" одним разом не ограничилось. Число Рашей стремится к бесконечности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too many copies

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Stargate One String Fest.

\- Парковочные места для шаттлов у нас закончились уже давно. Но такими темпами скоро опять начнутся проблемы с едой. И водой. И воздухом.  
\- И каютами, - сказал Броуди. - И очередью в столовую. И в душ.  
\- Уже начались!  
\- Куда ни придёшь, всюду ОНИ!  
\- Предложения? - прервал поток жалоб полковник Янг.  
\- По-моему, надо улетать, - сразу сказал Раш. Один из великого их множества.

Они давно оставили идею нумерации. Копиям Раша было без разницы, да и экипажу "Судьбы" уже тоже.

\- Это только логично, - поддержал его Раш-близнец. - Припасов у нас полно. Запчастями мы обеспечены лет на двести. Огневую мощь увеличили в, - он сверился с записями, - шестнадцать раз. Шаттлы девать некуда.  
\- А ничего, что твои копии так и будут появляться?  
\- И, если мы улетим, все умрут здесь от нехватки кислорода, - напомнил Илай.  
\- Вы считаете, этой вселенной меня всё ещё недостаточно?  
\- Ещё один Раш на связи, - доложил по радио Волкер. - Что делаем?  
\- Лишние шаттлы отгоните, и пусть паркуется, - решил Янг. - Не бросать же его тут.  
\- Ваша дурацкая сентиментальность нас всех погубит.  
\- Улететь - тоже не выход.  
\- Другие идеи?  
\- Вас теперь полный корабль гениев, вот и думайте!  
\- Вообще-то у меня идея, - Илай поднял руку, как в школе. - Если мы на одной из копий "Судьбы" специально откроем Врата во время солнечной вспышки и вызовем более ранних себя...

***  
\- Мне придётся пойти, - Илай поёжился. - Уверен, вы тут справитесь. А я должен ещё убедить, как это сказать-то, меня. Больше он, то есть я, ничьим расчётам не поверит. И, потом...  
\- И потом, если всё пройдёт удачно, мы в этой временной линии исчезнем, когда ликвидируется парадокс.  
\- Не хотел говорить, но да, - Илай криво улыбнулся. - Побочный эффект.  
\- Ничего. В этом ведь вся задача, верно?  
  
Илай задержал дыхание и шагнул в червоточину.

***  
На более ранней "Судьбе" он первым делом вытащил блокнот с расчётами.  
\- Слушайте! Землю вызывать нельзя!  
\- Да, мы знаем, - Раш забрал у него блокнот, перелистнул, начал спешно набирать что-то на панели ввода. - Ты здесь не первый.  
\- А? Но у нас получилось?  
\- Получилось, получилось. Ветвление прекратилось на восьмой итерации.  
  
Ага. Ещё один Раш. И ещё один. И второй Илай за управляющей консолью. Близнец показал Илаю два больших пальца. Илай помахал ему.  
  
Ещё один Илай, запыхавшись, вбежал в зал.  
\- А, новенький прибыл. Это последний?  
\- Если ты не ошибся в очередной раз, то да.  
\- Привет, братан! Идём, поможешь нам в рубке!  
\- Да с чем, если всё закончилось?  
\- С Земли попросили нашей помощи. Они не знают, что делать - к ним с интервалом в двенадцать минут прибывают копии полковника Телфорда.


End file.
